Episode 182
Episode 182 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. Highlights *The return of Scotty. *Cool Cat vs. Free Speech. *Woman do no sex. *Meat industry = Nazi party. *Slaves choose to be slaves and Jews choose to be gassed. Videos Played #IM JAPANESE NOW #COOL CAT - Copyright Infringement vs Fair Use #Review of the Second Democratic Debate #Trump mocks reporter with disability #Jeb Bush on Trump 9/11 claim: 'I don't believe it' #Suspect arrested in University of Chicago gun threat #Trump: Black pastors meeting a success #Planned Parenthood suspected gunman in court #"I do no sex." - Lexington City Council Meeting #Gary Yourofsky vs. Animal Abuser Reporter #RWW News: Robertson Admits Homosexuality Wasn't Sin Of Sodom #Notice We Are Politically Incorrect We Say Merry Christmas and God Bless America #Dear Black People: Stop Blaming Whites For Slavery When You Chose To Be Slaves! Pt 1 Start Of The Show The show starts with TJ and Scotty discussing each others genitals. Then then discuss Kate Brooks, who didn't actually believe what she said in her video. They start playing videos with the Troll Or Not A Troll segment. The video they play is of a girl who thinks that she's now Japanese. Her interest in manga and sushi was enough evidence for her to conclude she is. DP declared her as a troll. They move on to a video from Derek Savage, the genius who made the much celebrated series; Cool Cat. The maker says people are unfairly uses his work. He holds back tears as he demands everyone remove clips of Cool Cat. The peasants then proceed to tear Derek a new asshole as he claims the moral high ground. Derek then shows his Cool Cat Saves The Kids DVD. He then admits the sales of all his DVD's have risen dramatically, but he's unaware that people making videos about it are what made the sales rise. Derek then continues to bitch for a few more days. They then move on to Gayden Cowgirl, who still has a shit haircut. Gayden attempts to review the democratic debate, where he starts by lying about Bernie's plan and gives his impression of Bernie Sanders, which made everyone die of cringe. Gayden then goes on to say the same stupid disproven bullshit every other conservative commentator says, but at least Gayden can be interesting, as you can look at his hair and laugh. Middle Of The Show The peasants move on from Gayden and go onto Donald Trump, who mocks a reporter with a disability. Of course, this will affect his campaign in no way. They then move on to the next news clip of Jeb Bush calling Trump a liar who isn't serious enough to be president. The peasants then move on to some shooting threat at some university, then move on quickly to Donald Trump talking around black pastors. They move on to a video from the gunman who attacked a Planned Parenthood. The peasants discover that the shooter is indeed the brother of Butt King. They all agree that the gunman should have been aborted. The peasants then move on to some crazy woman who claims that he can't get fired unless she has sex. She claims the school wants to whore her out under the directions of Rhonda Fister. The peasants say that it may be true, as it is in Kentucky. She wants to have protection under the law for being celibate. She's then escorted out like the crazy bitch she is. They move on to a news clip from some news station in Israel. A bald, Jewish guy talks about veganism and bores everyone, which makes the peasants move on to talking about Paul on Mondays, which starts in mid-January. End Of The Show TJ wants to move on from the Israeli vegan video, but agrees to play more of it when Ben mocks him. They drag the video on until they get to the end that Ben wanted to show, where the bald Jew compares the meat industry to the holocaust. This really pisses off TJ. The peasants move on and talk about their P.O. box and how there will be no episodes in the following week. They then move on to Pat Robertson, who now says homosexuality isn't why Sodom and Gomorrah were punished. They then move on to a video about The War On Christmas claiming its first casualties, a devout Christian family that has a bakery. They peasants then take a break. They come back from the break and play a video from Tommy Sotomayor. He/she says slaves choose to be slaves, as they decided not to fight back and die. He/she then goes on to say that the Jews choose to be killed in the holocaust. The peasants then tear apart his/her bullshit for quite some time. The peasants then end the show, as they can't find something more stupid then Tommy's dumbass video. Quotes *"I'm sorry to that bitch." - TJ apologizes to Kate Brooks. *"Milk me!" - TJ prepositions Derek Savage. *"Everyone bully the bully!" - TJ gives a solution to the bullying problem. *"I do no sex!" - Ben admits that he's a virgin. *"Rhonda Fister? I know how she got her last name!" - TJ informs the audience. *"ISIS is gonna fuck your god!" - TJ calls for ISIS supremacy. *"Enjoy your choice, you stupid fucking retard!" - TJ to Tommy and his friend. Trivia *Scotty has no balls. *Ben learned everything he knows about Japan from Avril Lavigne's Hello Kitty. *Bernie Sanders plans to replace social security with #blacklivesmatter. *TJ correctly pronounces "Zebra". *Pat Robertson's best moment is when he talked about money. *The War On Christmas is now a yearly tradition. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes